Love For You
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: —Taicho, es raro pero parece que hay una epidemia de resfriados, primero Hinamori y ahora usted ¿Cómo es que se ha contagiado? —Eso es algo que no te importa. One-Shot HitsuHina, Lemon.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como había prometido, aquí está el fic HitsuHina que dije que subiría, la verdad es que hace meses que lo estaba haciendo, pero no había podido terminarlo, sin embargo hoy me lo hice de regalo de cumpleaños xD**

**¡No puede ser! Ya tengo 20, de verdad no quería T_T ¿Pero ya qué?**

**En fin, les dejo este One-Shot, mi primer lemon HitsuHina (el del otro fic era lime, por eso este es el primero) Espero que les guste, me esforcé bastante xD**

**Nota: Dedico este fic… a mí por mi cumpleaños xDDD**

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hoy era una noche fría, desde el principio del día había estado muy helado, pero eso a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pues el frío era parte de él.

Estaba terminando de hacer un papeleo muy importante para su escuadrón, pero la imagen de cierta chica no quería abandonar su mente. Todo había pasado de una forma extraña y algo confusa, pero ahora no la podía quitar de su cabeza y no sabía como demonios hacer para mirarla a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, pero sobre todo sin revivir aquella tentadora imagen.

—_¡Matsumoto! – Gritó por quinta vez, sin obtener resultado alguno el capitán de la décima división. Estaba buscando a su teniente, la cual para variar se había desaparecido en medio de su hora de trabajo y había huido hacia quien sabe donde. _

_La había buscado por casi todas las divisiones ya, sólo le faltaban la cinco y seis, aunque seguro en la seis no estaba, ella debía estar en el bar, o escondida en la oficina de Hinamori._

—_Te tengo, ya vas a ver – Murmuró el albino mientras usaba su shumpo para llegar a la oficina del quinto escuadrón. Al abrir la puerta corrediza, puedo darse cuenta de que ahí no había nadie, la oficina se encontraba vacía, así que se le ocurrió otra idea de donde podía estar su teniente._

_Una vez más usó su shumpo, esta vez para ir hacia el pequeño cuarto en donde Momo vivía, lo más seguro era que ahí se encontrara a Matsumoto._

_Al llegar quiso tirarlo todo, porque estaba seguro de que esa floja mujer estaba ahí dentro escondiéndose de él, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que la sorprendería, así que entró por la ventana con cautela, sin hacer el menor ruido._

—_¿Dónde estás? Cuando te encuentre… - Estaba a punto de terminar su frase, pero un sonido llamó su atención, un canto, con una voz muy dulce y suave que de pronto lo hipnotizó. No supo en que momento ya se encontraba siguiéndola, acercándose a ese lugar, sin darse cuenta que se metía al baño._

_Justo en ese momento la vio, Momo salió de la ducha aún con su cuerpo desnudo, ella estaba desnuda frente a él y él se había quedado sin habla, con la boca abierta._

—_H-Hitsugaya-kun… - Articuló la joven en estado de shock, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se sonrojó hasta las orejas —.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi baño, Ero-Shiro-chan?_

—_¡N-no es lo que tú crees, no estaba espiándote ni nada! – Aclaró rápidamente el capitán, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos mientras que Hinamori se cubría el cuerpo con una toalla —. No creas que he venido para mirarte, ni que hubiera mucho que ver._

—_¡¿Qué has dicho?_

—_¡No, tampoco quise decir eso! – Se excusó apenado, tan rojo como un tomate, pues aunque siempre había pensado que Momo era hermosa, esto era mucho más de lo que había imaginado._

—_¡Vete Hitsugaya Toushiro, ahora! – Exclamó la teniente de la quinta, totalmente furiosa y avergonzada, pues nunca se imaginó en una escena así, que su mejor amigo la viera desnuda y le dijeras todas esas groserías._

_Él simplemente hizo caso al grito de su amiga, saliendo disparado de su habitación. Su corazón estaba muy agitado y su rostro se sentía caliente, pero eso no era todo, cierta parte de su cuerpo parecía haber despertado, sorprendiéndolo._

—_Esto… no puede ser… de verdad soy un pervertido – Se dijo enojado, observando con vergüenza su entrepierna._

—Momo… - Sin querer la imagen se repetía en su mente una y otra vez; Momo desnuda frente a sus ojos, acercándose a él, besándolo.

Cerró los ojos y pegó su frente al escritorio, tratando de calmar a su corazón y por supuesto, a sus hormonas. Habían pasado tres días desde aquello y desde entonces había estado evitando a Hinamori, sabía que si la veía todo sería mucho peor, no sería capaz de resistir la tentación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Desde hace muy poco lo había descubierto, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente había llegado a la única conclusión posible respecto a sus sentimientos. La razón por la que la protegía tanto, por qué vivía sólo por ella, era porque la amaba, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga desde hace tiempo, sin haberse dado cuenta en qué momento sucedió, y ahora no podía dejar de imaginarla junto a él, besándola y acariciándola, haciéndola suya.

—Demonios, demonios… - Comenzó a golpear su frente contra la madera, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, esos sentimientos, todo eso estaba prohibido para él.

En ese momento la puerta corrediza de su habitación se abrió, mostrando a una agitada Matsumoto.

—¡Taicho! – Gritó alterada, haciendo que el albino diera un salto por la impresión. Encima de que por su culpa había terminado viendo a Momo desnuda –que no estaba mal por cierto- ahora le daba un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Matsumoto? ¿Y estas son horas de llegar?

—¡No hay tiempo para eso Taicho, algo le pasa a Hinamori!

—¡¿Qué? – No esperó más tiempo y salió a máxima velocidad hacia donde sentía el reiatsu de Momo, lo sentía un poco alterado y eso le estaba preocupando, no quería pensar en que le pudiera haber pasado algo malo.

Tan rápido como salió, llegó al quinto escuadrón. No le importaba para nada lo sucedido ese día, sólo quería verla y saber que ella estaba bien, que no tenía nada. Abrió las puertas del cuarto y la encontró recostada en su futón, con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Hinamori!

—¿Shiro-chan? – Preguntó la chica extrañada, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al joven preocupado que estaba parado en su puerta. Se sentó y comenzó a toser un poco, preocupando aún más a Hitsugaya.

—Matsumoto me dijo que algo te había pasado ¿Estás bien? – Cerró la puerta, dejándolos a ambos encerrados en esa pequeña habitación. Momo rió bajito, como si él hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

—Rangiku-san siempre exagera todo, sólo estoy un poco enferma, pero estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte Shiro-chan – Aseguró la castaña, dándose cuenta de pronto que él la miraba fijamente, como nunca la había mirado. Le recordó a lo que pasó en el baño —. ¿Shiro-chan?

—No importa si es sólo un resfriado, sabes que me preocupas – Toushiro se acercó a ella, sentándose en el suelo, a su lado. Alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica dulcemente, a pesar de que jamás se había atrevido a hacer algo así, pero en este momento no podía reprimirse, deseaba dejar salir aunque sea un poco de lo que sentía por ella.

—Shiro-chan… - Momo se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

—Yo… siento lo del otro día, no fue mi intensión que pasara, y esas cosas que dije sólo olvídalas, tú eres hermosa Hinamori – Se sentía como un idiota, sin embargo no lo pudo evitar, se acercó demasiado a la chica, sintiendo de cerca su respiración, mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil, como si lo estuviera esperando. La miró, observó con deleite sus finos labios, y finalmente los unió a los suyos, en un dulce y tímido beso que fue tomando cada vez más impulso.

Era el primero para ambos, por lo tanto fue un poco torpe, pero eso no impidió que lo disfrutaran al máximo, uniendo sus inexpertas lenguas en una danza que los dejó sin respiración.

Se separaron con lentitud, mirándose a los ojos.

—P-perdóname, no sé que me pasó – Toushiro se separó completamente de ella, poniéndose de pie para intentar abandonar la habitación, pero Momo lo agarró de la manga de su túnica shinigami, impidiendo que se marchara.

—No te vayas Shiro-chan, no estoy enojada contigo – Momo bajó la mirada, pero de un momento a otro tomó valor, abrazándolo por la espalda. El tiempo no había pasado en vano, ahora él era más alto que ella, no era una gran diferencia, pero ambos lo notaban —. Ese fue mi primer beso, y me gustó mucho.

—Hinamori… - El capitán se volteó, encontrándose de frente con la imagen de la dulce teniente, sonrojada y mirándole de frente. No podía resistirse a ella, era demasiado lo que guardaba en su corazón, todo por ella. La tomó por la cintura con delicadeza, arrugando su pijama blanco, sintiendo sus delicadas curvas pegarse a su cuerpo —. Hinamori, no quiero ser simplemente tu amigo, tal vez tú no lo entiendas pero… pero estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que puedes no corresponderme pero… - Ya no pudo seguir hablando, porque Momo lo besó para callar sus palabras, aunque fue sólo un roce.

—Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho, porque yo también te amo, Shiro-chan.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso, pero esta vez era apasionado y frenético, demandante. El albino pegó aún más a su cuerpo a la joven, empujándola hasta hacerla topar la pared, así como siempre había soñado con tenerla. Quería que ella fuera sólo suya, tenerla entre sus brazos, poseer su frágil cuerpo y su dulce corazón.

Rápidamente la temperatura de ese cuarto comenzó a subir, al igual que la intensidad de los besos que esos dos jóvenes se daban, las caricias se hacían más placenteras y se dirigían a lugares cada vez más íntimos.

—H-Hitsugaya-kun… - Susurró Hinamori, sintiendo como los labios del albino se deslizaban por su cuello, mientras las manos masculinas bajaban por su cintura lentamente. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios; esta situación era demasiado para ella, se sentía muy avergonzada —. N-no, Shiro-chan… pervertido…

—¿Sabes que me gusta cuando me llamas así? Porque tú me vuelves pervertido, no tienes idea de cuanto te deseo, Hinamori – Hitsugaya volvió a besar los labios de la fémina, tomándola con delicadeza por la cintura, separándola de la pared para llevarla a pasitos hasta donde estaba su futón. Con cuidado la recostó sobre él, quedando encima de ella.

Momo estaba demasiado sonrojada y eso lo volvía loco, pero a pesar de todo eso ella no estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo, estaba enamorada de él y le encantaba el hecho de que su amado la deseara de esa manera. Mientras tanto, Toushiro ya no podía resistirse, desde que la había visto desnuda tenía ese anhelo de poseerla, de hacerle el amor a Momo.

—H-Hitsugaya-kun… - Susurró la chica cuando comenzó a sentir esas suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Toushiro eran grandes y fuertes, podían llenarla de sensaciones con sólo rozarla una vez, eran capaces de quemarla con esa pasión que ambos desprendían.

Él la besó en los labios, de forma intensa y apasionada, demandante, mientras con sus manos desataba el nudo que mantenía cerrada la bata de la chica. El aroma a melocotón de su dulce piel lo tenía hipnotizado, lo sentía cada vez que sus labios se deslizaban por ese fino cuello. Sus manos abrieron por completo aquella bata de dormir, para poder verla en ropa interior.

Ella era tan hermosa, siempre lo había sido, a pesar de que jamás tendría una delantera tan prominente como la de Matsumoto, no era eso lo que a él le enloquecía, sino su forma de ser, sus constantes sonrisas siempre sinceras, la forma en que le llamaba "Shiro-chan". Ella siempre lo hacía enojar, pero en el fondo lo que le enojaba era que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que le provocaba sólo con mostrarle un poco de su calidez, era por eso que ahora no podía dejar de besarla, de anhelar cada parte de su ser.

Con cuidado comenzó a acariciarla, pero esta vez no sobre la tela de su ropa, sino directamente sobre su suave piel. Sus dedos, sus manos completas sentían un hormigueo al estar tocando a Hinamori, al poder sentirla con esa nitidez, sabiendo que ella permitía que esto ocurriera, que ella así lo quería. Deslizó su mano derecha por la cintura femenina, bajando hasta sus caderas y desde ahí a su muslo, mientras que la izquierda se aventuraba a acariciar una de esas pequeñas montañas, tan redondas y firmes, tan lindas como ella.

Hinamori estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que sentía unas manos masculinas recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, pero que fuera él, su querido amigo, su amado Toushiro, era sin duda lo mejor que podía pasarle.

—S-Shiro-chan… - Susurró, completamente sonrojada y avergonzada al sentir como la mano de Toushiro apresaba por completo uno de sus senos, apretándolo con delicadeza, pero lo que sin duda le hacía perder la razón era sentir como los dedos masculinos lentamente se deslizaban sobre la tela de sus bragas, tocando con sumo cuidado su zona más sensible, aquel lugar tan prohibido que guardaba sólo para él y nadie más.

Él se sentía extasiado con sólo oír los leves gemidos que le hacía soltar a la joven, moviendo sus dedos con habilidad pero sin atreverse a traspasar la barrera de la tela. Con su boca le daba leves mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, para luego besarle el cuello con pasión desenfrenada.

Ella no quiso quedase quieta y sin hacer nada, él le estaba dando demasiado placer con sus caricias y no era justo que ella no le retribuyera, así que no esperó un segundo más y con mucha timidez, acercó sus manos a la espalda del chico, acariciándole con cuidado. Enredó sus finos dedos entre los cabellos blanquecinos y lo atrajo hacia su rostro, para besarlo en los labios. Él respondió con intensidad, sintiendo que el calor en aquella habitación se hacía insoportable, así que al separarse de ella, se deshizo con rapidez de su haori de capitán, el cual cayó arrugado al costado de ambos.

Se miraron a los ojos sin hacer nada por varios segundos, como si con sólo aquel gesto pudieran saber todo lo que el contrario pensaba, como si se transmitieran todos sus sentimientos. Después de un momento él volvió a acercar su rostro al de la chica lentamente, besándola en los labios, mientras ella desataba el nudo que mantenía su ropa de shinigami sujeta a su cuerpo. Una vez deshecho, ella fue capaz de apreciar el torso desnudo de su compañero, quedándose fascinada.

Su mirada era la de una niña con un nuevo juguete, totalmente deslumbrada. Sus pequeñas y tersas manos se posaron entonces sobre la piel desnuda del muchacho, comenzando a darle dulces caricias. Él sólo la miraba, pero sentía que las manos de Hinamori le incendiaban a pesar de la delicadeza que ella ponía en cada roce.

—Hinamori… - Susurró, aún sin moverse, dejando que ella explorara su cuerpo.

Las manos femeninas iban bajando cada vez más, pasando desde su torso a su abdomen, luego mucho más abajo, hasta llegar a aquel lugar que lo identificaba como hombre. Cuando ella comenzó a tocarlo ahí, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de excitación, que lo hizo querer mucho más.

Momo observaba embelesada lo que estaba provocando en él, no podía creer que sus caricias de verdad le agradaban, eso la hacía sentir muy feliz.

—Shiro-chan… te amo – Dijo en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que alejaba su mano de esa zona tan sensible y terminaba de quitar la parte de arriba del traje del albino, dejándole casi desnudo, de no ser por sus pantalones, los cuales él mismo se encargó de quitarse de encima.

—Yo también te amo Hinamori, desde hace tiempo, siempre estaba en silencio, sólo quería protegerte – Volvió a besar esos dulces y embriagantes labios, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de quitar la bata de Momo, dejándola semi desnuda y a merced de sus caricias. Sin perder un segundo, se deshizo del nudo del brasier de la joven, pudiendo apreciar a la perfección sus pechos desnudos.

Con su lengua comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre el rosado pezón, mientras que con la mano atendía el otro seno que había quedado libre. Hinamori nuevamente estaba gimiendo por lo que él le hacía y eso le daba aún más confianza para continuar. Repitió el procedimiento con el otro seno de la joven, hasta que se sintió satisfecho de ello, luego de lo cual comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo con besos húmedos.

Sabia que a partir de ésta noche ya nada sería lo mismo, pronto ella sería completamente suya y nadie podría cambiar eso, a partir de hoy Momo Hinamori sería su mujer.

—N-no… - Se quejó la chica, al sentir que los labios de él estaban bajando demasiado, hacia aquel lugar que tanto le avergonzada mostrarle, pero él no se detenía ante sus ruegos, el deseo que sentía iba mucho más allá de toda razón. Con una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez algo pervertida, bajó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Hinamori, deleitándose al tener de frente la visión de aquella zona femenina, que se encontraba húmeda por sus caricias. Acercó su lengua y con suavidad comenzó a estimularla, penetrando su pequeña entrada de vez en cuando, mientras ella aferraba una de sus manos al futón, tratando de contener el aliento ante aquella magnificencia que sentía, ese placer único e incomparable que le proporcionaba la persona que ella amaba.

Cuando él la sintió gemir con fuerza, supo que era el momento de acabar, porque ya no podía soportar lo que sus partes bajas le pedían a gritos, necesitaba estar dentro de ella lo antes posible, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla, de hacerle daño, sabía que eso podía suceder y él se había jurado no lastimarla de nuevo nunca más, si eso sucedía preferiría morir.

—Hinamori ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó, mirándola directo a los ojos, devorándola con su penetrante mirada. Ella volvió a mostrar ese adorable sonrojo que lo hipnotizaba, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, Hitsugaya-kun, yo quiero… quiero ser sólo tuya, estoy segura – Respondió con decisión, a pesar de estar avergonzada y temerosa, no mostraba duda alguna en sus ojos, él se podía dar cuenta de la determinación de la chica y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

La besó una vez más, mientras con sus manos ella se encargaba de bajarle la ropa interior que aún impedía que sus cuerpos fuesen uno. Al separarse, la chica sintió como la punta del miembro masculino se introducía en su intimidad, lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Ah! – Soltó un quejido sin querer, preocupando al chico, el cual la miró inquieto, deteniendo su intromisión al darse cuenta de que una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de los ojos de ella. Se sintió lo peor del mundo por un momento, cuando se suponía que no la lastimaría de nuevo. Intentó salir de ella, pero Hinamori no se lo permitió, sino que lo atrajo más hacia su interior —. Estoy bien… Shiro-chan, no te… detengas…

—Pero Hinamori… - Trató de protestar el chico, mas ella le obligó a callar, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras le mostraba su dulce sonrisa. Él entendió a la perfección lo que le quiso decir, que todo estaba bien, que sólo siguiera adelante, así que tratando de no hacer demasiada fuerza, volvió a envestirla, entrando completamente en ella de una sola estocada.

Momo volvió a soltar un fuerte grito, pero él ésta vez no se asustó por ello, porque sabía que era la primera vez de su amada y eso lo ponía muy feliz, el saber que Momo se entregaba por primera vez a un hombre y que ese hombre era él, nadie más que él.

Cuando sintió que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, comenzó a moverse muy despacio, propinándole suaves y deliciosas envestidas, pues desde el comienzo él podía sentir todo ese placer al estar dentro de ella, estaba tan estrecha y cálida que su sexo masculino se sentía en el paraíso. Pero para Hinamori las cosas eran un poco diferentes, ella sólo podía sentir dolor al comienzo, incluso cuando él comenzó a envestirla, pero éste poco a poco fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por el inmenso placer.

Su cuerpo y el de Toushiro se aferraron el uno al otro, se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras el ritmo de las penetraciones aumentaba cada vez un poco más, al igual que la fuerza que él ponía en cada una de ellas, oyendo con claridad y satisfacción los audibles gemidos de Hinamori que lo excitaban para continuar con la deliciosa danza prohibida.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron agitadas y trabajosas, pero a pesar de los cansados que estaban sus movimientos no se detenían, sentían que estaban hecho el uno para el otro, que habían nacido para estar así algún día, juntos, estregándose el uno al otro con todo ese amor que profesaban y que verdaderamente sentían. Se besaban fogosamente, sus lenguas parecían luchar entre sí por ver cual era la más fuerte, cortándoles el aliento, al mismo tiempo que las envestidas volvían a aumentar su compás, a tal punto de hacerles perder la razón.

Momo arqueó su espalda, agarrándose con fuerza de los hombros de Toushiro, mientras él con sus manos apretaba fuertemente el futón, pero tratando de mantener estable su cuerpo para no aplastarla a ella. Las uñas de la chica se enterraron en la espalda masculina, cuando sintió que finalmente algo explotaba dentro de ella, recorriendo todo su interior como una corriente eléctrica vertiginosa.

El placer estalló en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, llegando al clímax con la última envestida por parte del albino, el cual decidió acabar dentro de ella, para después salir suavemente.

Se recostó junto a Momo, abrazándola y cubriendo sus cuerpos con el mismo futón. Aún seguían desnudos, pero no sentían frío, el calor de sus cuerpos era suficiente para ambos.

—Te amo, Momo moja-camas – Le susurró Hitsugaya al oído, mientras ella lentamente se iba quedando dormida, pues sus fuerzas estaban totalmente agitadas debido al gran esfuerzo físico que había realizado. Él la tomó del mentón, le dio un leve beso y la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

—Yo también, Shiro-chan – Respondió la chica durazno en un leve susurro, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, para irse quedando dormida poco a poco.

Él decidió hacer lo mismo, cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos ambos dormían como un par de angelitos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Achú! – Estornudó por enésima vez el capitán de la décima división, preocupando un poco a su teniente, que lo veía con una ceja alzada —. ¿Qué me ves? – Preguntó gruñón, mirando de mala gana a la mujer.

—Taicho, es raro pero parece que hay una epidemia de resfriados, primero Hinamori y ahora usted ¿Cómo es que se ha contagiado?

Toushiro lo recordó con claridad, aquella hermosa noche que había pasado junto a la chica de sus sueños, ella había dormido desnuda en sus brazos y despertó así mismo, anoche había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Tosió levemente y se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

—Eso es algo que no te importa – Respondió haciéndose el ofendido, definitivamente no permitiría que Rangiku se enterara de lo sucedido con Hinamori, esa bocazas era capaz de exagerar las cosas de manera alarmante, lo mejor seria ser discretos, no quería que toda la sociedad de almas supiera de su romance con Hinamori. No, su _novia _Hinamori.

Al pensar en que ella ahora era su novia sonrió inconscientemente, cosa que fue notada por Matsumoto, que le miró aún más intrigada.

—¿Por qué está sonriendo Taicho? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo bueno? – Interrogó con la mirada pícara, por lo que una venita se formó en la frente del albino.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ahora vete a trabajar antes de que te regañe – Señaló una enorme pila de papeles —. Haz el papeleo.

Rangiku miró aquella enorme pila con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, estaba segura de que jamás acabaría, pero si no lo hacía su taicho se enfadaría, y eso que hoy parecía de buen humor.

—Taicho… ¡Usted es tan cruel!

**Fin**

***• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sinceramente yo no sé, como dije antes, es mi primer lemon de esta pareja y vaya que me costó, si me tardé meses en hacerlo xD**

**Bien, el próximo será IchiHime xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en mi fic "Almas Gemelas" que ya pronto estará la conti ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
